


settle down

by Anonymous



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Light Angst, Smoking, Sneaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: nayeon is only kind to mina when the girl leaves her window unlocked.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Anonymous





	settle down

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story.

they were a cycle, nayeon and her, one that mina hated yet she can't seem to unlove. nayeon was trouble, she had made sure mina knew that. but mina had been unsuspecting, a warm smile and a cup of drink ready as she helped nayeon enter through her window.

"thanks" nayeon uttered too softly, like she had wanted mina not to hear it. and she pretends she doesn't, her fingers grabbing the mug set on her desk and handed it to nayeon. to which the other girl drank with much rigor.

"rough night?"

"yeah, cops chased me down to three blocks but i lost them"

mina only hummed as she went to the bed. nayeon followed suit after she took off her worn out chucks and laid there, a pillow as their distance, her limbs akwardly sprawled accross mina's bed. their breathes played in sync as they faced the ceiling. 

"nayeon?"

the older girl hummed.

"hold me, please?" 

a beat. mina shut her eyes, her voice made it sound like she was begging rather than as-

"okay"

oh. 

she thinks of nayeon, she thinks of her answer. she doubts it would be the same if they weren't alone. her thoughts were silenced by a warm pair of arms pulling her waist. 

mina closed her eyes but before she could finally sleep, she could barely make out the soft lips softly creeping on her forehead but it was there.

she slept soundly that night.

-

it all happened too quickly. 

too quickly that she doubted it happened in the first place. but the scent of last night remains in either the unkempt pillow laying beside her or the warm stain left on her forehead. 

indeed, nayeon was here but now she isn't.

-

"hey" mina greeted loudly, trying to match the volume of the rain as she stepped foot within nayeon's reach.

"mina" she replied. a stick dangling on her lips, attempting to fall off but nayeon made sure to close her mouth before it could leave her mouth.

"you haven't- where were you?"

"been here and there"

mina hummed. 

"why are you here?" 

"because it's raining"

"bullshit"

"huh?"

"you have an umbrella and i'm pretty sure you have asthma so, again, why are you here?"

mina took a small stone on her sole and kicked it, letting it land on the wet stale ground before answering.

"because it's raining-"

nayeon sneered at the reply but mina wasn't done yet.

"-and it's cold. i couldn't care much about the rain but it's freezing so this umbrella is pretty much useless" she stopped for a while and looked for nayeon's eyes but they were far away. so she continued,

"besides, the smoke's brought a little warmth"

"even if you know it harms you?"

it wasn't about the rain nor the smoke anymore, they both knew.

"yes. even if it does"

nayeon looked pensive at sound of the reply as she took a drag before puffing. she repeated this for a while before finally meeting mina's eyes.

"why are you teling me this?"

"because i-" 

mina bit her lip and decided to look away. her eyes gleamed at the splashes of pouring water starting to quiet down. she cleared her throat as she opened her mouth, not forgetting the reply that had died on her tounge before,

"because i can't tell this to anyone if not you

the rain stopped. they sat in silence before nayeon stood up,

"it's getting dark, you should probably go"

and left.

it was quiet. mina could her her heart crumble each time nayeon inched farther away from her.

maybe, it was too early to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> -e


End file.
